A new life
by Kassie143
Summary: A big move from Australia all the way to Japan turns Juliet's life upside down. A new school, a new start. But when a certain red-headed twin catches her eye, she starts doing whatever she can to get close to him- whether he knows it or not! Fitsy story, OCxHikaru. Rate and review!
1. A new school

This is my first story, I really hope you guys like it. Leave comments telling me how it was and enjoy!

* * *

It was early November in Japan and I was on my way to my new school, Ouran Academy. My name is Juliet Valentine. My dad and I moved to Japan from Australia a few weeks ago.

My dad couldn't find a good school for me to go to, until he came up to me one day with a smile on his face like he just won the lottery. He told me that I would be starting school the next day.

So on my way to my new school I had my headphones on and was listening to Damage by Fit for Rivals. I was staring out the window of the car when a certain boy caught my eye. From the quick glance I caught of him I saw that he had auburn hair and was wearing a school uniform.

A short time passed and we pulled into the school parking lot. I looked at the school and thought to myself with an eyebrow raised **what kind of school is this? It's pink.** The girls' uniforms I saw were yellow frilly dresses, and I immediately said to Dad, "There is no way I'm wearing that dress!"

My dad, being the kind of father who loved to put me in a dress any chance he got, complained,"But you have to! You'll look so cute!" That is the exact thing I didn't want.

I am the type of girl who never wears dresses unless forced into them (literally). I got out of the car and took my headphones off. As I was walking behind my dad, who was bound to get lost at some point, I heard some girls talking in Japanese, and obviously I had no idea what they were saying.

I glanced back and they were staring at me and whispering, but I just ignored them. As Dad and I walked to the chairman's office I saw the boy that was walking and I couldn't help but stare. He glanced my way and seemed to notice I was staring and smiled at me, which made me blush a bit.

Dad turned back and saw that I wasn't moving. "Juliet! Stop standing around!" He threw me over his shoulder which broke my staring and scared me a lot, and then off he carried me to the chairmen's office.

While Dad and the chairman talked I just played on my IPod, not paying attention. I looked up and the chairman told me that I could go find my class, and I bolted faster than a jack rabbit during hunting season.

As I was wandering the pink halls looking for my class I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." I looked up and saw the boy's face, which was pretty close to mine. "It's alright." He smiled down at me and I stared into his amber eyes, which made me blush a tiny bit.

"Are you new here?" He was taller than me by about a few inches."Yeah, and I'm kind of lost. I need to find class 1-A". He smirked down at me. "That's my class." **Oh crap, I'm never gonna get through this year!**


	2. Scarey class

Hey guys here it is, without further ado chapter 2!

* * *

"That's my class." I just stood there shocked, He looked a little confused. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No! Why would something be wrong, I mean it's great that we have the same class!"

I was talking fast because I was nervous. The red head just looked at me and smiled "My names Hikaru." "Mines Juliet, well shall we be off to class?" Hikaru nodded and led me to the classroom. Once we got there he looked at a guy who was about as tall as me.

"Hey Haruhi! Come over here and meet the new student!" **Why did he have to shout from the other side of the class?! Now everyone is staring at us!**

"Hikaru did you really have to shout?"

"Yes, yes I did.I want you to meet the new student, this is Juliet."

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka" For some reason this guy seemed a little…off. He had big brown eyes and smooth skin. He kind of reminded me of a girl.

"I'm Juliet Valentine, I moved here from Australia with my dad a few weeks ago."

"Australia huh? That's pretty cool. And nice accent by the way."

"Thank you, mate." I smiled at Haruhi and he smiled back. Hikaru, for some reason decided to get all weird and happy. "Well isn't this cute! You already have a new friend!" He put his hand on my shoulder and had a very big smile on his face.

The bell had rung and everyone went to their seats, I sat in an empty seat in the corner. The Teacher walked up to the front of the class "Okay class we have a new student joining us today." **He is looking at me. Why is he looking at me?!**

"Juliet, would you please come up and introduce yourself?" **Oh crap! I hate speaking in front of people!** "Ummm….o-okay" I got out of my seat shaking and walked to the front of the class.

**Okay, be cool, I just have to say my name. **As I stood in front of the class I could feel my mouth getting dry and my hands shaking. "H-hi mates, I'm Juliet Valentine. N-nice to meet you guys."

"Okay thank you Juliet, you can sit down." At that I quickly walked to my seat with my head down. At the end of class I waited till everyone left so I wouldn't be lost in the crowd of students.

When I walked out of the class I saw Haruhi waiting for me. "Hey Haruhi, I thought you would be going off with Hikaru."

"Yeah, but I wanted to show you around." **Well isn't he sweet.** "Thanks mate" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Haruhi showed me around the high school and where the classes were.

Lastly, he took me to a certain room. "I just have to stop in here really quick."

"Okay I'll wait out here" He entered the room and I put on my headphones. Scars by Papa Roach streamed into my ears and I was singing to it without realizing it.

I was leaning on the door not knowing that I was singing when it suddenly opened and I fell on my butt. "Ow, what the hell?" I looked up to see a tall blonde boy with violet eyes staring down at me. "Well hello there, Princess."


	3. Blonde boy is creepy

Hey guy, i know this chapter is short but i hope you like it. Keep posting reviews :), here it is chapter 3!

* * *

"Hello there, Princess."

"Meep! Uhh hi there." I was a little shocked to see the boy staring down at me **and did he just call me princess?** He extended his hand to help me up "Are you alright, my darling?" **Darling?! What** **the hell is He getting at?!** **"**Please don't call me that."

"Then what would you like me to call you, Princess?" ** He is doing it again! **"Just don't call me anything, alright" At that, I heard gasps from behind the boy. Hikaru looked very shocked "She rejected him?! That's never happened before!" In the corner I could see the boy hugging his knees and sobbing. **Is he for real?**

"…is he alright in the head?" Haruhi walked to me smiling "He has never been rejected before; you're the first girl to ever do that." **Never been rejected? **"Seriously?"

"Yeah, considering how many girls fond over him" That got me thinking some…odd thoughts. I stared at him for a few seconds then turned around to leave. "Where do you think you're going?!" The blonde got all in my face and he looked kind of mad.

"You are not going anywhere till I get you mesmerized by my beauty!" I swore he was on fire at this point, literally. "Yeah, good luck with that." I turned again but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He was hugging me from behind and I was getting creeped out. He whispered in my ear and his hot breath sent chills down my back. "I will have you, my Princess."


	4. I'm late, I'm late!

I know this is another short chapter and im sorry for that. But i have it up now so enjoy! :)

* * *

"You will be mine" The blonde was creeping me out, like a lot. Thankfully Haruhi came to my rescue "Tamaki-Sempai will you let go of her!" The blonde, whose name is apparently Tamaki, let go and looked a little bit sad.

"H-Haruhi, are you angry with me?" **Well he got out of creepy pedo mode quick.** "I'm not mad at you but you need to learn how to control yourself. Not every girl is going to fond over you." While Haruhi was lecturing Tamaki, I was just standing there awkwardly while some other boys stared at me.

Hikaru walked up to me and smiled at me "Hey Juliet, you wanna meet the rest of the group?" I stared at him and then smiled. "Sure"

After the introductions I realized that it was four o'clock "Oh dang it! I'm such a drongo; I didn't realize it was this late." **Dad is going to kill me!** "I have to get going; I'll see you guys tomorrow" I quickly ran out of the room and straight to home.

Dad was waiting for me at the front door with his arms crossed and foot tapping. "Okay I know I'm late, but I'm here now." I stared at him and he looked relived "You make me worry too much." He hugged me and smiled, then we went inside to go goof off.


	5. There's two of him!

I give you chapter 5! Please R&R, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I was skateboarding to school and listening to music. I was wearing black shorts, black knee-high converse, my gray cookie monster v-neck, and a pair of nerd glasses. Once I got to school I went straight to class to go see Haruhi and Hikaru.

I walked into class and saw Hikaru "Hey Hikaru" He looked at me with a puzzled look and asked "Do I know you?" **…huh? He already forgot me?!** All of a sudden someone put their arm around me and chuckled "Hello Juliet".

That made me jump and twirl around in the process. I saw Hikaru **what the hell is going on?! There's two Hikaru's?! ** "H-Hikaru?! Wait, if you're here then… who is this?" I turned to his clone and they stood next to each other. "This is my twin brother, Kaoru."

**Twin? He never told me about this!** Kaoru spoke to me sweetly "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Kaoru." He smiled at me and stuck his hand out, we shook hands and I smiled back. Haruhi walked into the class and saw me and Kaoru "Well, I see you've finally met Kaoru." The bell rang and we all went to our seats.

After class, it was lunch time. I had planned to eat in the class but the twins picked me up by my arms and skipped to music room 3 with Haruhi following along. The rest of the guys where there but the room was full of girls **what's with all the girls?** Tamaki walked over to the four of us "You guys are late"

"Late for what?" I was so confused at this point, then Haruhi explained. "The host club, this is where it's held at." **Host club? Uh okay then. **"Okay well I'm just gonna go to a corner and eat my lunch." I walked over to an empty couch away from the others and ate my grilled bananas and dingo.

As I lay on the couch some girls stared at me while the guys were entertaining them. Tamaki noticed a girl staring at me "Is something wrong, Princess?" The girl answered with a disgusted look on her face "Yes Tamaki there is, it's that girl."

She looked at me like she wanted to throw up "She has no manners and she is a slob." I could hear what she was saying but, it's true I was a little bit of a slob. But it was only because of the dingo I was eating; Dad put his special sauce on it. I can never resist his special sauce, considering it was all over my face.

The girl complained yet again "Get her out of here and teacher her some manners or I am leaving!"


	6. Manner lessons?

Here is chapter 6, R&R! :D

* * *

"Do you want me to leave because of that?"The girl looked straight in my direction and I was looking straight at her. I ignored her and put my headphones on; I looked over to see her talking to Tamaki while Boyfriend by Boyfriend streamed into my head.

After a short while Tamaki and the guys walked over to the couch I was laying on, **why are they all walking over here like they're gonna do something?** Before I knew it the twins grabbed my legs, Mori and Tamaki grabbed my arms, and they carried me off.

"What are you guys doing?! Put me down!" I was wiggling and struggling but they were too strong for me, so I couldn't get away. They brought me into a room and finally put me down; I lay on my back looking at my wrists, which were now a bright red.

"What's wrong with you guys?" As I sat up the guys formed a circle around me **what's going on?!** Tamaki spoke up with a concerned look on his face "Juliet, do you know why we have brought you here?" **why would I know?!** "No I don't!"

I stood up and looked at Tamaki "Why did you bring me here?!" Tamaki looked straight into my eyes and spoke up "you need to learn manners young lady!" **…..what?** "Manners? That's why you dragged me here?!"

All of the guys nodded and Kyoya spoke "Some of our guests are not happy with the way that you act." He pushed his glasses up"So we have to teach you how to act and dress like a proper young lady."** This is not happening.** Tamaki looked at Hikaru and Kaoru "Men, dress her to perfection."

The twins smirked and each grabbed one of my arms, and then dragged me into a changing room. After a while of me screaming "Don't touch me!" and "This is considered rape!" The twins finally got me into a classy outfit.

The two devils in disguise pushed me out of the changing room and chuckled behind me. They had put me into a black jean skirt, a fancy pink shirt and designer sandals. Honey and Haruhi brought me over to a mirror and sat me in a chair to do my makeup and hair.

After a while the two had finished my hair and makeup and stood me up. Tamaki walked into the room to see how things were going and I twirled around. He saw me and his eyes got big and slapped his hand over his mouth, his face was turning dark red.

"Um Tamaki, you ok mate? Your face is all red." I walked up to him and looked at him. "I-I'm fine." Hikaru then walked up to the two of us and looked at me "Juliet, I just noticed that you have different colored eyes, I like it."


	7. Quite a surprize

Here is chapter 7, i really hope you guys like it! R&R :D

* * *

Once Hikaru said that he liked my eyes my face went pink "U-uh thanks mate". I moved the hair out of my face and looked back at Tamaki, who was still blushing. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I quickly walked out of the room and went home, but on my way I felt that something wasn't right.

I glanced back about every five minutes to make sure no one was following me. I was about halfway home when I decided to put my headphones on and blare music onto my head, bad idea.

After a few minutes of walking, my song had ended and I heard a rustle in the bushes; but I assumed that it was a cat or something. I continued walking, music playing into my ears, then suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a cloth. Before I knew it everything went dark and I fell into a deep sleep.

After what seemed like only a few minutes I started to wake up, I fluttered my eyes open and saw that I was in a bedroom fit for a prince. I sat up and found that I was laying in a king size bed; I immediately thought to myself **where the hell am I? How did I get here?!**

I suddenly heard the door knob turn and I quickly dove under the bed. I saw a pair of feet walking towards the bed and I started having a mini heart attack **whose house am I in?! Holly god what is happening?!** While I was freaking out in silence I heard a man's voice.

**Huh? That guy sounds really familiar.** "Juliet? Where did she go?" I then knew who the man was "Tamaki?!" I jumped up and slammed the back of my head on the bottom of the bed with a loud thud. "OW! God that hurt!" Holding the back of my head in pain Tamaki pulled me out from under the bed.

"Are you ok Juliet?" He had gotten me an ice pack and held it in place for me. "Yeah, though I think my head is bleeding internally." I chuckled to get my mind off the pain; Tamaki looked at the icepack and felt where I hit my head "No blood, just a bump."

He put the icepack back onto the bump and held it there for a while "So how did I end up in your house?" He looked at me with a surprised look but answered "Well after you left I had a bad feeling, so I followed you to make sure nothing bad would happen."

"I kept seeing a man following you so I got worried, he suddenly grabbed you from behind and put a cloth over your mouth and you passed out. He dragged you into an empty alley, but I got to him before he could do anything." **Did that really happen? Note; force one of the guys to walk me home at all times** **from now on.**

"I had the man arrested and then I took you here so you could rest." I just sat there on the bed and smiled at Tamaki "Thank you, if you didn't follow me then I don't know what would have happened to me." I hugged him tightly and he hugged me just as tight.

"You're welcome, I would never let anything bad happen to you." He pulled away slightly and looked at me with caring violet eyes, for some reason it seemed that his face was slowly getting closer to mine. **Wait, his face IS getting closer to mine!**


	8. The Phantom of the Host club

Hey guys, i finally finished chapter 8 and here it is! i really hope you guys like it!

* * *

I had no idea what to do, Tamaki was about to kiss me! I tried to move my head but he kept it in place, just as our lips were about to touch there was a knock at the door. **Thank you!** Tamaki glanced at the door which gave me a good chance to escape "Uh I have to go".

I quickly got up, grabbed my stuff and ran out of the house. Tamaki tried to stop me but I was out the door before he could say anything, I could feel that he was watching me run from his bedroom window. When I couldn't see the house anymore I stopped and leaned against a wall, I was panting from the running. **I can't believe he tried to kiss me.**

It was about eleven at night and I hurried home. Once I got home Dad was waiting for me…again, He told me that Tamaki had called him and that he was taking care of me. "I have never been so worried in my life, Juliet. You need to be more alert; I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry dad." I kept my head down and Dad sat next to me on the couch, he put his arm around me and kissed my head. "Oh I can't stay mad at you. Now get to bed, you got school in morning."

"Okay" I got up and went to my room, as I got ready for bed I couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss with Tamaki "Gah! I can't stop thinking about it!" I finally got into my bed and turned off the light, laying in complete darkness I kept seeing strange figures but I knew that it was only my imagination.

I finally fell asleep after a while, but the dream I was having disturbed me. I was on a stage wearing a beautiful white dress, The Phantom of the Opera music started playing and I was singing Kristine's part. I suddenly heard a man's voice singing along with me, the man had walked out onto the stage with me.

The man was wearing a mask, so I couldn't tell what he looked like. As we were singing to the music he led me onto a boat and we sailed to a room underground. As I was singing the high notes at the end of the song he pulled me close and the music had stopped.

"Who are you?" I asked the masked man, He replied in a low voice "I am the Phantom of the Opera." He took his mask off to reveal himself, but I did not expect to see who I saw. The man that was under the mask was no other than Tamaki.

"You are my slave till the end of time." He moved his face closer and gently placed his lips onto mine. My alarm clock had woke me up from the dream and I bolted up "What the hell is going on inside my head?!" I got up and got ready for school, I checked my phone and saw that my mom had called me.

I called her back and we had talked for awhile, I had told her about my new school and the students, she told me that her and her new husband are doing good and that he is the reason how I got into Ouran. Alas it came time for me to be off "Mom I gotta go, I have school." She said in disappointment "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Dad drove me to school because it was raining; I quickly jumped out of the car once we got into the parking lot and bolted inside. The day went by in a blur and before I knew it school was out, I headed over to the club room to hang out with the guys for a bit.

I opened the door and got glomped by honey "Ah! Ha-ha hi honey, how are you today?" He answered back happy and cheerful "I'm alright Juli-Chan, do you wanna have some cake?" I smiled down at him and took his hand "I would love to."

Honey led me to a table and I sat down with him and usa-chan, Honey ate chocolate cake and I had strawberry. The guys were talking amongst themselves when Tamaki walked into the room; I glanced over and saw him **Oh crap! I was completely absorbed in cake land I forgot about Tamaki!**

I quickly turned my back to Tamaki hoping he wouldn't notice me, I had a scared look on my face and honey ask "Are you okay Juli-Chan? You look scared." I looked at honey trying to calm down "Yeah honey, I'm okay everything's fine." Honey smiled and nodded then looked behind me "Hi Tama-Chan!"

**CRAP!** "Hello Honey Sempai" He smiled and I could tell he was looking at me "Juliet can I talk to you?"


	9. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 9 is here! I really hope you guys like it, it took alot of thinking. Well im going to shut up so you can read,enjoy! :D

* * *

"Juliet, can we please talk?" I had no idea what to do, I was nervous that he would try to kiss me again. "U-um alright" I got up and he smiled at me "So what do you want to talk about?" He rubbed the back of his neck "Can we talk in private?"

**Okay, freak out mode activated.** "Um I guess" He walked out of the club room and I followed him, we walked into an empty classroom and he shut the door. I sat on one of the desks and he started to speak "Juliet-"I cut him off before he could say anymore "Did you only try to kiss me so I would fall for you, like you said that I would?"

"What? No. I tried to kiss you because well…" He stopped talking for a moment "Well? Speak up" I was starting to grow irritated "It felt like the right moment and I've never had my first kiss." Once he said that I didn't know what to say.

That memory played through my head as I laid on my bed. It had been almost two weeks since that day; I barely talked to Tamaki since then. I needed advice, so I called up my best friend back in Australia "Hey Kailyn, it's me." She replied in a happy tone"Hey Juliet, what's up" "I have a dilemma"

I told her about everything that happened with Tamaki and that I didn't know what to do. She gave me some advice and I took it, "So how are things back in Australia? Do people miss me?" I asked that in a joking cocky tone. "Well I know I do. The whole group misses you a lot."

"Well that's good to know that I'm missed, and hey maybe I'll come visit over break." Kailyn gasped at that comment "You better, we all miss you too much! Tyler almost bought a plane ticket to go to Japan and steal you back."** Ha-ha he so would**.

"Well I'm looking forward to it, but I have to go now it's almost eleven." Kailyn fake cried "No! Don't leave me my love!" We went silent for a second then we both laughed "Good bye Kailyn" I smiled "Good bye Juliet" We hung up and I thought about the advice she had given me.

Christmas break was two weeks away and everyone was making plans, it was lunch time at Ouran and I was hanging out with the guys. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting with me and chatting on one of the couches. "So have you heard about the Christmas ball?" Kaoru looked at me "Christmas ball?"

Hikaru spoke up "Yeah the night before break we have a Christmas ball." **Well that sounds interesting, but I'm probably not gonna go.** The twins spoke in sync "So are you going to go?" It's still weird when they do that "I'm probably not gonna go, I don't really do dances or balls or whatever it is.

The twins pouted"But why not? It's going to be fun." They suddenly grinned and got really creepy "And we will be able to see you in a dress." **Meep!** "Mommy the twins are scaring me!" I was looking straight at Kyoya from over the couch "Must you call me that?" He pushed up his glasses and looked at me "Blame Tamaki alright, he got me hooked on it!"

"What did I get you hooked on?" Tamaki had apparently walked into the room just as I said that "Oh nothing" I stared at him with big puppy eyes "Daddy". Once I said that word Tamaki's jaw dropped and his eyes went big, he immediately ran over to the couch and attacked me with a hug while spinning very fast.

"Getting. Dizzy. Feeling. Sick" Tamaki Stopped spinning and let go of me, which made me wobble and fall over. Laying on my stomach the sick feeling went away after a few seconds; I groaned and stayed on the floor because for some reason the floor was extremely comfortable.

The twins told Tamaki that I wasn't going to go to the Christmas ball and of course Tamaki complained and had a fit. "Daddy says you have to go!" I tried to complain but Tamaki and the twins kept cutting me off "Alright! I'll go! Sheesh!" The trio cheered in happiness, I on the other hand moped in the corner.

Back on the Tamaki subject, I took Kailyn's advice and forgave Tamaki; now things were back to normal. The Christmas ball was only a few days away and the school had been decorating the largest hall for the event, the guys and I decided to check things out and help with some things if necessary.

We all walked into the hall and everything looked amazing! There were Christmas lights hanging from the walls, mistletoe in some places above the doorways and to top it all off a huge Christmas tree decorated from top to bottom with beautiful ornaments, lights and a big white sparkly star at the top.

I couldn't wait for the ball I was so excited! I still had to get my dress though and I had to tell Dad about it, wont that be a fun moment. We were just about to leave when we heard one of the girls complaining "What?! You can't make it?! But we already have everything set up."

"What's going on?" I was curious so I listened into the conversation "No I understand, thank you for calling." She hung up and sighed "What am I going to do?" I walked over to her and asked her what's wrong, she told me that the band that was suppose to play canceled and that she couldn't find a replacement so soon.

"Do you know anyone that can sing really well?" She looked at me hoping that I would say yes"Well I don't know anyone that can sing well." The smile on her face had disappeared "But my dad always tells me that I can sing pretty well, so how about me?"

The girls face lit up with joy "Yes! Thank you so much!" She hugged me and I hugged her back "No problem". We separated and I walked back to the guys, confused they asked what happened and I told them that the band that was suppost to play canceled last minute and that I was the new replacement.

I quickly left before Tamaki could tackle me, so I went home to tell Dad about the news. Naturally he had a happy freak out then dragged me to the car and took me dress shopping. After a few hours of searching the racks and trying on hundreds of dresses, I finally found the perfect dress.

The day of the ball soon came upon the school and all the students left early to get ready, Tamaki and the twins asked me what my dress looked like. "You'll have to wait and see" I smiled at the three and walked down the halls to head for home.

Night quickly came around and all the students headed to the ball, Dad had taken countless pictures of me in my dress to show to Mom and all his friends. Dad drove me to school in his red hardtop jeep, which made a big entrance considering that he was playing hard rock music from the top of the volume.

I saw the guys waiting outside for me and I got out of the car, as I stepped out of the car Dad just so happened to put what makes you beautiful by One Direction at top volume. How the guys saw me get out of the car it was in slow motion, their jaws dropped to the floor as they saw me fully.

The dress I was wearing was white as snow and strapless; it ended at my mid thigh and trailing behind it was a veil that went down to my feet and to top it all off the dress was very sparkly. I also had on a beautiful diamond necklace and diamond earrings that dangled almost down to my shoulder. Lastly, I was wearing two inch high heels that had the breast cancer ribbon in pretty silver at my toes.

Dad had curled my hair and I did my makeup, I put a thin line of black liquid eye liner on my eyelid and made my eye shadow into Smokey eyes. I walked over to the guys with their jaws still dropped "Hey guys how do I look?" They snapped out of the trance finally and all said in sync "You look beautiful"; and so we all walked inside and enjoyed the ball.

After a while it came time for me to sing and I went backstage to change into the Santa dress, A man went out on the stage and got everyone's attention "May I have your attention please, I would like to welcome to the stage, Juliet Valentine."

I walked out on stage and everyone clapped, the music for All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey (the Glee version) played and I sang the song with ease and hit every single note perfectly. Once the song ended I walked off stage and went to a doorway to get some fresh air.

Tamaki had followed me "Hey Juliet you did great, you're an amazing singer." I smiled at him "Thank you Tamaki." We were standing in one of the doorways when I heard gasps; soon everyone was looking at us. **Why are they looking at us? **

Tamaki and I both looked up and saw that we were standing under mistletoe, we both looked at each other, our faces completely red and filled with shock. Everyone was whispering and looking at us, we both looked at each other and our faces slowly got closer to each other.** This can't be happening!**


	10. The Big Decision

**Hey guys, i hope you had an awsome Thanksgiving and i hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if its not as long but i have many more ideas, so now here is chapter 10!**

* * *

As Tamaki and I stood under the mistletoe, my eyes closed and his face slowly getting closer, I tried to relax but for some reason I couldn't. **It's just one quick kiss, come on Juliet you've kissed people before!** While I was bantering on in my head Tamaki's face had gotten very close to mine.

There was one girl who was protesting about Tamaki kissing me "Tamaki you can't kiss her! She isn't pretty like me!" She pushed me away and I fell to the ground. Tamaki ran to me "Juliet, are you alright!?"

He sat me up and looked at me "Yeah, I'm fine I just landed on my arm wrong." He smiled, thankful that I was ok but yet again the girl protested "Why are you choosing her?! She is an ugly weirdo who is not meant to be with you! Unlike me who is gorgeous and perfect for you."

Tamaki looked at the girl with hatred in his eyes "You are a very beautiful girl, but your personality is hideous. Juliet is beautiful inside and out! She may not have the best manners or the best looks, but that's why I like her, because she is different."

As Tamaki said those words my unsteadiness went away and my face grew red, I stared up at him with a shocked look. He looked down at me and smiled "All that I said is true Juliet, I really like you." He stood me up and smiled then turned to the crowd of people "I like this girl! And I'm proud to say it!"

He looked at me once more and kissed my lips, I felt a warm sensation in my chest as he held me close. I could hear the girl stomping off in anger; Tamaki pulled away about a minute after and looked into my eyes. "Juliet, would you go on a date with me? You don't have to answer right away."

The ball ended shortly after and I waited outside for Dad. I had said my goodbyes before I went outside, but once I stepped out my face burned dark red. Dad pulled up playing One More Night by Maroon 5 **He would;** I got into the jeep trying to hide my tomato face on the ride home.

A few days had passed and I still haven't given Tamaki my answer, I needed someone's opinion on this. **Who should I call? Hmm….HARUHI! **I called up Haruhi and asked if he was doing anything, thankfully he wasn't so I went straight over to his place.

I knocked on the apartment door and was greeted by a weird red headed women "Oh you must be Juliet! Haruhi, Juliet is here!" Haruhi came to the door "Thanks Dad" **Dad?! What the-?!** "Come on Juliet lets go to my room." I stared at Haruhi's dad with a dumbstruck look as Haruhi led me into his room.

"So why did you wanna come over so quickly? Not that it's a bad thing" We sat on the floor at a small table in the middle of the room. "Well I need advice, Tamaki asked me out on a date but I haven't given him my answer yet."

Little did we know that the guys had dropped by unexpectedly and heard the two of us talking. "Well what are you gonna do? Do you want to go on the date with him?" The guys were now eves dropping on mine and Haruhi's conversation.

"Well yeah I do, it would be fun but…" Haruhi looked puzzled so I whispered the rest in his ear. The Hosts were anxious to know the rest of the conversation "You like Hikaru?!" I quickly covered his mouth, my face red "Yes but you can't tell him! I would be mortified if he knew."

Outside of the door Hikaru just stood still with his jaw dropped "But I do also like Tamaki" I fell back and stared at the ceiling "What should I do?" I sighed and covered my face with my hands "Well what I think you should do is go on the date and see how it goes, then if you still think you like Hikaru more, see how things go with him."

I sat up and smiled "Thanks Haruhi, you always know just what to say" I hugged him and he hugged me "Now I just need to think of my answer for Tamaki" I stood up and walked towards the door, the hosts quickly hid somewhere so they wouldn't be seen.

On my walk home I thought about my answer for Tamaki and I finally decided, I got out my phone and called Tamaki. "Hey Tamaki it's me" Tamaki sounded happy when I spoke "Hi Juliet" I could so tell he was smiling "About the date, I know my answer and it's…"


	11. Date Time

Hey guys, here is chapter 11! i hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

"My answer is…" Tamaki now started to sound anxious "Your answer is?" I took a breath and spoke "My answer is yes." I could hear Tamaki jumping and squealing for joy "She said yes! She said YES!" I couldn't help but laugh "Boy you are so weird".

He heard me giggling on the other line and stopped his squealing "So what day should we go? Where should we go?" I thought for a moment and figured that he would want to go right away "Well how about we go to an amusement park tomorrow?"

"Yes! That sounds perfect! I will pick you up tomorrow at 10." Smiling I said "Alright, sounds like a plan." I gave him my address and we hung up, I rushed home to figure out what I was going to wear. Dad came up to my room to see what I was running about and saw what looked like a clothes bomb had went off.

Dad stood in my doorway, jaw dropped to the floor and hunched over, "What the hell happened in here?!" I popped my head out from a big clothes pile and smiled "Heh um I can explain." I explained to Dad that I was going on a date with Tamaki tomorrow and I had to find something to wear.

Of course being his "little girl" he complained and lectured me about what can go wrong on a date, but I tuned him out and continued to look for something to wear. Once he was done lecturing he fell onto my bed out of breath and tired, he tried to talk again but drifted off to sleep.

Since Dad was sleeping in my bed, I picked out the outfit I wanted to wear and went to his room. As I laid in Dads bed I couldn't help but think of what would happen tomorrow, would the date go good?, would it go horribly? With those thoughts in my head I drifted off to sleep worrying.

I woke up early the next day so I would be ready on time. I took a shower, made myself breakfast, got dressed and was completely ready by 9:30. Since I had a half hour to spare I wrote Dad the note saying that I had left, put it on the table and watched TV till Tamaki came to pick me up.

I heard scratching and whining at the back door "huh? Really Sam?" I got up and went to the back door to let Sam in. That may not have been my best idea, because once I opened the door I got tackled to the floor by a big golden lab.

"Wah! Sam get off me!" As I was laughing and screaming at Sam from licking my face, I heard the doorbell ring **Crap! Tamaki's here!** "One second! GAH Sam get off me!" As I tried to crawl out from under Sam I could hear Tamaki from behind the door "Juliet, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Once I finally got out from under Sam I ran to the door and smiled at Tamaki. We left for the amusement park and we chatted the whole ride there. Once we got to our destination Tamaki looked amazed by the sight he saw, we walked through the gate and into the park.

Tamaki saw huge roller coasters, kid rides, food stands and everything else you would see at an amusement park. "Whoa! This place is amazing!" I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement "Okay come on, let's go on some rides."

We went on a few roller coasters and sat in the very front each time. Tamaki got his face painted and he got cotton candy, He did almost everything you could do at an amusement park. The day was almost over and there was one thing we hadn't done yet.

Run on water in big hamster balls filled with air. So Tamaki grabbed my hand and we ran to the hamster balls, we each got inside one and the workers filled them up with air. Then we were rolled into a big blow up pool and that's when we both started falling on our faces.

Every time we tried to move we kept falling and laughing at each other. Soon our time was up and we got out of the balls and we made our way back to my house. As we pulled up in front of my house I hugged Tamaki good bye and he hugged me tight.

I got out of the limo and walked up to my door, I waved goodbye as Tamaki drove away. I stepped inside the house and leaned against the closed door, Sam was outside and Dad went out somewhere. I sighed and spoke to myself "I don't know if Tamaki and I are meant to be."


	12. A day with Hikaru

Hello my pretties, school has started up again so i wont be posting chapters as much as i used to. But ignoring that, here is chapter 12! i hope you guys like it!

* * *

I stayed up half the night thinking if going out with Tamaki was a bad idea** Tamaki is really sweet but, I don't know. He feels more like an older brother to me after today.** I ended up falling asleep at three in the morning.

Once I woke up I could feel something heavy and warm laying on me, I fluttered my eyes open and I saw Sam's butt in my face. "Oh god! Sam get your butt out of my face!" I pushed his butt out of my face and he licked my cheek.

I got out of bed and realized I fell asleep in the outfit I wore yesterday, so I just changed into gray sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I went downstairs and found Dad asleep on the couch **did he get drunk again? Great now I have to deal with his hangover.**

I went into the kitchen and got some food to make breakfast, I made Dad and I eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and sausage. Dad finally woke up, only because he smelled the food "Gah I've got a headache." He slowly stood holding his head "Then maybe you shouldn't be drinking".

As we were eating breakfast I was looking through my phone trying to find someone to hang out with when I saw Hikaru's contact. **Hm should I hang out with Hikaru today? I think I should.** I texted him if he wanted to hang out and continued eating.

I finished breakfast and put my plate in the sink, I checked my phone and saw Hikaru had texted me back. **Yes! He can hang out, oh I need to go get dressed **I went upstairs and put on black skinny jeans, light brown bear paw boots, a white long sleeve V-neck and my Gir beanie.

I saw a limo pull up in front of my yard and ran downstairs "Bye dad I'm going to hang out with Hikaru!" Before Dad could say anything I was up and out the door. I got into the limo and greeted Hikaru with a hug; I was shocked that I didn't see Kaoru though.

"Hey where's Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at me with a sad expression "Kaoru got sick, he has a horrible fever." **Aw poor Kaoru, well he should get lots of rest.** "I feel so bad for him, it sucks that he doesn't get to enjoy this awesome day with us."

Hikaru and I drove all over town; he took me to an awesome mall and bought me a lot of stuff that I liked, even though I told him not too and that I would threaten to hit him if he bought me more stuff. Yet he continued to buy anything that I looked at with interest, so every time he bought me something I hit him with the shopping bag.

He eventually stopped because he didn't want to get hit anymore but then we got food and we just laughed about it. It was about five and it was already getting dark, so we went out for a walk. I had forgotten my jacket and it was getting cold, I tried to ignore the shivering but Hikaru had noticed and gave me his jacket.

"You don't have to give me your jacket, I don't want you to get cold." Hikaru just smiled at me "It's fine, I'm not that cold anyway." I just wrapped myself in Hikaru's jacket and could feel the warmth from his body heat still in the sleeves.

Hikaru put his arm around me and kept me close, I heard the sound of music close by and went to go see what it was. The music was a karaoke group, lots of people were singing and it looked like a lot of fun. "Hey Hikaru can we go over there real quick?"

"Sure it could be fun" We walked over to the karaoke and watched some of the people sing. A while had passed and no one had volunteered, so Hikaru decided to run up to the stage that was there and drag me with him.

**What is he doing?! Why am I being dragged?!** The announcer on stage spoke "Looks like we have two volunteers! What song would you two like to sing?" Hikaru had spoken up "Song for you by Bridget Mendler and Shane Harper"** I love that song.** The music had started and I sang first, I looked at Hikaru as I sang the notes perfectly.

As we both sang everything seemed to fade and it felt like it was just the two of us. **I never knew Hikaru could sing, especially this good.** The song soon ended and we both had gotten very close to one another, then I felt something cold on my hands, it was snow.

We both walked back to the limo then I felt Hikaru's hand intertwine with mine. I could feel my heart beating faster but I smiled and wrapped my hand with his. We got into the limo and he drove me home, the stuff he had bought me had been taken to the limo by the driver and wrapped **he didn't have to wrap them.**

This night had just gotten better; I didn't know how it could get more amazing. The limo pulled up in front of my house and Hikaru walked me to my door "Hikaru I had an awesome time today" He smiled at me, still holding my hand "Yeah, I did to".

I was just about to walk through the door when Hikaru stopped me "Juliet, I know you like me" **WHAT?! HE KNEW?! **"U-uh well um I-"He had cut me off with a kiss that was sweet but rough at the same time. I couldn't help but blush when he pulled away "I like you to." **Oh god. My heart is pounding!**


	13. Christmas time

Hey guys i know that this chapter is kind of late but i have it up now! I really hope you guys like it!

* * *

It was the next day and I couldn't get the kiss with Hikaru out of my head, today was Christmas Eve and I still didn't have Dads Christmas present. "I can't think about Hikaru right now, I need to go to the mall." I put on a T-shirt, kept on my sweatpants, put on my boots and headed to the mall.

Once I got there I went into Dads favorite store and searched the shelves, after a few hours I finally found something that he has been wanting ever since he saw it in an add back home. It was a limited edition Colt Rattlesnake gun and he wanted it more than anything in the world, and I finally found one!

The only problem was that it came up to five hundred bucks (in American money) "Well Dad gave me only one hundred to buy his present…great." **GRRR! I need to get him this!** I tried to think of a way I could get the money but nothing came to mind.

"I would ask one of the guys but I don't wanna be greedy and take their money." I sighed and continued to think of a way to get the rest of the money before tomorrow morning. I asked the manager if there was a discount on the gun and he made me an offer.

"Okay, I will give you a discount" I lit up with joy "Yes! Thank you!" He spoke again "If… **AW MAN!** You spend the rest of the day with my son" **Well that isn't bad at all** "Okay, I accept, so who is your son?" He pointed to a tall boy my age, my eyes got big and my face had doom written all over it.

The man's son went to Ouran and he was cute but he was also extremely annoying, extremely self centered and had the hugest crush on me ever. I turned back to the man hoping there would be a different solution "Um is there something else I could do for you? Please say there is."

The man shook his head "Spend the day with my son or no discount."I let my head dangle** dammit…my life is going to end before tonight. You better be glad I love you Dad! **I turned to the boy and he smiled his annoying smile at me, I forced myself to smile back at him.

We spent the day together and it was literally a day in hell, all he did was talk about himself and stare at other girls all day. Better them than me though, the day had finally ended and we went back to the store. He leaned to kiss my cheek and I had to force myself to not slap the crap out of him.

I walked over to the manager and he said that he would take off two hundred and fifty dollars **that's an amazing deal! Thank you!** Then I realized that I only had one hundred, so I looked in my purse and found more money than I needed.

**How did the rest of this money get in here? **I thought for a moment then a certain someone came into my mind and I smiled **Hikaru. He must have put extra money in my bag yesterday when I wasn't looking.** I paid the man and had the gun wrapped, I was so happy that I couldn't help but do a little victory dance.

I went home with Dad's present and put it under our tree, there were a lot more presents than when I left though. "Did Dad go shopping?" I looked at the names and there was a lot for me, but there was no name from who they were from "Huh…weird. Well I'm glad Dad got a lot of presents to."

It was about midnight and Dad had put out the milk and cookies already so I went upstairs and got into bed. "I wonder who all of those presents are from though." I managed to get to sleep and before I knew it Dad was squealing like a little girl and running into my room to wake me up.

He was already downstairs waiting for me but I took my time dragging myself down the stairs. "Juliet hurry up! There is something that I know you will love!" Wondering what that something was I ran down the steps and my jaw dropped to the floor.

There lying in the middle of the room was a brand new drum set "No way! I finally got a drum set; I've wanted one since forever!" I sat at the gorgeous instrument and looked at Dad "Did you get this?" He shook his head "I don't know who brought it, it wasn't there last night."

"Whoa…that's awesome." He dragged me from my heaven and sat me on the floor "Come on, let's open the rest of our presents." Every present we opened caused our jaws to drop more to the floor, the last present dad had to open was mine.

"I really hope you like it; I literally went through hell to get it." He opened it and his eyes lit up "This is-This is a Colt Rattlesnake gun! How did you get this?!" I laughed at his oozing of happiness "I said that I went through hell to get it."

He hugged me very tight and kissed my head "I love it, you're the best daughter ever!" Now he was just jumping and dancing which made me fall over laughing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and six guys in Santa suits barged in.

"Ho Ho Ho! Mary Christmas Juliet!" The Santa's removed their hats and beards; it had turned out to be Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki. "What are you guys doing here?" I ran over to hug them and Honey spoke "We wanted to surprise you!"

"Well it diffidently worked, did you guys get Dad and I all these presents?" Tamaki spoke up "Guilty as charged" The twins had stepped in front of him and spoke in sync "It was all our idea" I couldn't help but cry with happiness "You guys are the absolute best".

There was a group hug forming around me** this is the best Christmas ever**. "Come on lets all have breakfast together." The six all smiled in approval and I made everyone breakfast, the eight of us had spent the whole day together and had an amazing time.

**These guys do way too much for me, but god I love them!**


	14. An unexpected surprise

Chapter 14 is here and ready for reading! Reviews are extremely loved, and so without further ado enjoy!

* * *

Christmas break had sadly ended and it was back to school **why can't Christmas break be longer?** As I moped through the halls to the club room to nap on one of the couches I saw a person with a familiar Slytherin beanie walk into a room. I couldn't see the persons face but the beanie reminded me of my best friend Kailyn back home.

I let the thought slip my mind and I dragged my sleepy body to the club room. There was no one there so I just crashed on a couch close to the window so I would be in the sun. My face had gone straight into a soft cushion and I let my left arm and leg dangle as my right arm hung over the top of the couch.

Before I knew it I was out like a light and since I tend to toss and turn in my sleep I ended up falling off of the couch and rolled on the cold floor. The guys came in a few minutes after I crashed but they couldn't see me since I was being blocked by a couch, but they could diffidently hear snoring.

Honey looked around the room "Where is that snoring coming from?" Puzzled, the guys looked around and Mori found me snoring on the floor. I was lying on my stomach and the way my arms and legs were positioned made it look like the dead guy tape outline.

The twins of course couldn't help but laugh at me but I didn't know, I was out cold. Mori had picked me up and laid me back onto the couch, and I think I got some drool on him in the process. I eventually woke up when I heard the twins plotting to dress me up all cute and girly.

Once my eyes opened I saw the two trouble makers reaching to pick me up, I bolted awake and flailed my arms and kicked my legs until I was in a ball at the edge of the couch."What the bloody hell are you doing?!" The two looked at me smirking evilly and spoke as one "Oh we were just going to dress you up."

Thankfully Tamaki had come to my rescue "Will you two stop harassing her! She is not a toy!" While Tamaki was yelling at the twins I saw the door open just a crack **huh? Is someone there?** The door had opened all the way and the person with the Slytherin beanie had walked in, but I didn't expect to see who I saw.

There standing in the door way was none other than Kailyn, my jaw had dropped in a smile and I screamed which had made the guys jump and look at me with worry. I sprinted over to her and attacked her "OHMYGODIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!" I couldn't help but let my excitement shoot out.

"I MISSED YOU TOO!" We couldn't stop hugging and the guys stared at the two of us in confusion. "Kailyn, guess what." She asked what and we both spoke in sync "I want to run away with you to Antarctica and raise penguins till we're seventy!"

We both busted up laughing and the guys were completely confused, Kaoru spoke up "Uh is this the Kailyn you've told us about?" Kailyn looked at Kaoru and put her hands on her cheeks and smiled "Oh I didn't know I was so famous, I'm so embarrassed."

I finally stopped laughing and hugged Kailyn yet again "So what are you doing here?! Me wanna know!" She grinned at me "Well the group and I were bummed that you didn't visit" **oh yeah.** "Heh, sorry about that." She spoke again "But your step dad noticed our sadness and offered for all of us to come visit you."

"Really?! That's awesome, how long can you all stay? Speaking of which where is everyone else?" Her smile got bigger "They got lost, but since your step dad has a mansion here in Japan, he offered to let us stay there." **This is just getting better!** "And as of today me, Hailie, Tyler, Matt, and Kara are all officially students here!"

At this moment it felt like my mind had just been blown, I couldn't stop fan girling I was just so happy "The six of us will be together again! It will be like I never left." What Kailyn said next didn't make me so happy though "But the thing is, we can all only stay for one semester." My smile was now a frown "Well that didn't make me as happy as I was hoping, but then I guess we are all going to have to live this semester to the fullest."

"Agreed!" I heard four familiar voices in the door way and ran to hug them. As the six of us had a huge reunion the guys had gone and sat on one of the couches, Hikaru then spoke up "Do you guys think Juliet will completely forget about us while her friends are here?"

Kyoya spoke"Once they leave I'm sure she will come right back to us" Tamaki spoke next "But how do you know that she won't completely forget about us?" Honey spoke and looked sad "I don't want her to leave; I would miss her too much." The seven nodded and Kaoru spoke "We would all miss her if she left."

The guys had looked at the door and the six of us were gone, off we went to go see places and do stupid stuff that we used to do back home.


	15. The Question

**The long wait is now over!(not that it was a long wait in the first place) Chapter 15 is finally up and ready for reading!** **I really hope you guys like this chapter and dont forget to review telling me what you thought. :3**

* * *

Since my friends arrived in Japan my life had gotten much more exciting and loud. Every day after school as soon as the bell rang my friends barged into my class and dragged me off somewhere. I got dragged around everywhere in Japan and we did everything that there was to do.

We went shopping, we took a crap load of pictures, we went skydiving a few times, and we went bungee jumping off of the tallest building in Japan. One day we even ran up to a big group of people and screamed "IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCOLYPS!" then we ran away and busted up laughing when we couldn't be seen.

The semester had gone by in the blink of an eye and the gang only had two more weeks till they went back to Australia."I wish you guys could live here permanently" We were at my step dad's mansion and sitting in the hot tub.

Kailyn spoke up "Yeah this semester just went by way too fast" We all nodded and tried to think of more fun stuff to do. Matt was sitting on the ledge over the pool and Tyler snuck over and pushed him straight into the pool.

Me, Kailyn, Kara, Hailie, and Tyler busted up laughing and Matt just glared at us from inside the pool. Tyler helped him out of the pool "Oh come on don't look so mad" Tyler smiled at Matt, but he still glared.

A few minutes later Matt spoke "You know what, I'm not mad anymore." Tyler perked up"Really?" Matt led Tyler to the edge of the pool "Yeah, because now you're the one all wet." Tyler looked confused at what Matt had just said "Wait what?"

Matt pushed Tyler into the pool and screamed "Now we are even! Muahahahaha!" Tyler's head popped out of the surface of the water and moved his long hair out of his face. "You are so gonna get it!" Tyler ran out of the pool and chased Matt around the house.

The girls and I were laughing at the two weirdoes' as we thought of more things we could do. Kailyn and I came up with some crazy ideas and shared them with Hailie and Kara, "Okay so when should we do all of this?" I looked at the three and wondered to myself.

Hailie spoke up "I don't know but what I do wanna know is if Tyler beat the crap out of Matt yet." The four of us stroke invisible beards and giggled at each other, Kailyn and I talked while Hailie and Kara went to go check on Matt.

"So Kailyn do you have a crush on anyone at school?" I smiled at her and wiggled my eyebrows "Well I do have a crush on this one guy, but I don't think it would work out since I'm leaving in two weeks."

"Tell me anyway, who is this mysterious Romeo?" Kailyn smiled and blushed a little bit "Well you know him, it's Mori."

"Really? Interesting, well I think you two would look adorable together." She smiled but it soon faded "Thanks but if we did go out it would have to be long distance"

"Oh true" Thinking that over I realized that I wouldn't really work, but they would still be adorable. "And besides when the gang and I go back to Australia I'm gonna miss you much more than Mori."

"Aww I'm gonna miss you to" We hugged and she looked at me, then a smile appeared across her face "Hey, what if you came back to Australia with us?" I looked at her a little shocked "Leave Japan, Dad, and the guys? I-I don't know it would be fun to go back home but I would miss the guys and Dad a lot."

It soon hit to around midnight and the six of us finally went to bed, but I laid there and stared at the ceiling **should I stay, or go back to Australia? God I don't know what to do.** I pulled my covers over my face and fell into a deep thinky sleep.


	16. A hot February day

Hello my pretties! Here is chapter 16 i really hope you guys like and dont forget to review! :D

* * *

The rest of the time that my friends were in Japan I was thinking about what Kailyn had asked me. **I don't know if I should stay or go, I love it here but I miss Australia so much.** I didn't know what to do, it was either leave my life in Japan and live with my mom and step dad or stay here with Dad and the guys.

I only had a few days left until the gang left back for Australia and I still didn't know what I should do, so I asked my dad for advice. "Dad, I have a dilemma. I don't know if I should stay here or go back to Australia." Dad nodded "Well Juliet, I don't want you to leave but it's not my decision. If you want to go back home then do it, and if you want to stay, then stay."

"Thanks Dad, that helped so much" He knew that it was sarcasm and stuck his tongue out at me. "Yeah real mature Dad." I left Dad downstairs and went up to my room to think. So far I was coming more close to staying but I still had no idea of what I was going to do.

"I need to call the guys" Knowing them they would all be together, so I called up Hikaru. He picked up "Hello?" I took a breath before speaking "Uh hey Hikaru it's me".

"Oh so now you decide to talk to me?" **okay he is obviously mad at me**. "I'm sorry if I haven't talked to you and the guys in a while, I've just been with my friends the whole time." I could hear the other hosts in the background talking and asking who it was.

A similar blonde and violet eyed voice came through the phone "Juliet?! Hello? Are you alright?"

"Yes Tamaki I'm fine, but hey could you put me on speaker?" Tamaki put me on speaker and I said hi to everyone. "Um guys I need to ask you a question, my friends offered for me to go back to Australia with them but I don't know what to do."

I could hear that the guys were freaking out because of this; apparently I forgot to tell them. "Guys can you please just tell me if I should stay or not!" The freaking out stopped and it went dead silent, until I heard Honey "Juli-Chan I don't want you to leave, neither does Takashi."** Aww Mori cares about me.**

Host by host they all said that they didn't want me to leave and that they would miss me, even Kyoya. "Aw guys, you care about me too much. Hey what are you all doing right now?" They told me that they weren't doing anything so I suggested that we all hang out at my step dad's mansion.

I told them the address and said to bring their swim trunks and went straight over, the gang wasn't at the house so it was just me and the guys. Once the guys got to the house the butler led them to the backyard where they found me laying on a chair in a Blood on the Dance Floor Bikini sunbathing.

It was on odd hot February day and I felt like taking a swim and getting a tan, I just brought the guys along because I missed them. "Oh hey guys, you made it." I stood from my chair, put my sunglasses on my head and walked towards the group.

"Where's Haruhi at? Could he not make it?" The six of them nodded and Honey ran up to hug me "Juli-Chan! I missed you!" The tiny blonde had his arms around my neck and he wrapped his legs around my stomach, it was like I was holding a little kid, not that I cared.

I giggled at Honey "I missed you to Honey" He put his cheek onto mine and hugged me. I looked at the rest of the guys and smiled "Come on guys, hug me!" Within a few seconds I was being squished from a big group hug.

They let go and stared at me "Well…I'm getting in the pool." I ran to the pool and did a huge cannon ball, once I came up I saw that the guys were staring at me and dripping water. **Heh oops, maybe that was a little too big of a cannon ball**.

Tamaki and the twins glared at me **are they mad?** The three took their shirts off and ran into the pool to try and tackle me. I screamed and quickly swam away from them before they could dunk my head under the water; unfortunately Kaoru had grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

To try and protect myself I climbed onto Tamaki and wrestled the twins and the blonde. The butler had put on my playlist over the speakers and I jerked my head up "YES! I LOVE THIS BUTLER!" Thankfully I managed to get away from the three and make my way to the Jacuzzi.

Going straight into the hot Jacuzzi from the cool pool gave me pins and needles in my feet and hands, but I got over it quickly. I poked my head up and watched the three look for me, Hikaru had spotted me and ran into the Jacuzzi and hugged me so I couldn't move.

The rest of the day went by and it was night time before we knew it, the seven of us were playing truth or dare on my iPod and having a great time. It was my turn and I chose dare, Kaoru looked at the dare and smirked. **Oh god this can't be good **"Juliet, your dare is to kiss everyone in the group on the lips."

My face turned bright red but I took the dare, guy by guy I kissed them all (I kissed Honey on the cheek though; he is to sweet and innocent!). Of course the song that had played while I was doing the dare was I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.

After I finished the dare my face was a red as a tomato, thankfully it was dark so the guys couldn't see my face. The night was over and the hosts got ready to leave, I for one stayed in my towel and bikini for a while. Before the guys left Hikaru stayed for a minute "Juliet, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure" We went outside into the backyard and I could feel the atmosphere get serious. Hikaru looked at me with sweet eyes; he held my hands and looked down at me. That was the moment he asked me something that shocked me "Juliet…will you be my girlfriend?"


	17. The final decision

**This is the last chapter of the story, alas it had to come to an end. I hope you guys liked the story cuz it was so much fun to write, i will be writing a new story soon so dont forget to check it out. And now i leave you to read the ending of my masterpeice!**

* * *

It had been a few days after and I still have not given Hikaru my answer, it was also the last day that my friends were going to be in Japan. The gang had a few hours till their flight back to Australia and I haven't given them my answer either.

I took my time thinking about both answers but I was at a crossroad, if I became Hikaru's girlfriend but went back to Australia that would only cause problems for the two of us. And if I went back to Australia but didn't become Hikaru's girlfriend then I would break his heart.

After more thinking and a lot of my weird thinking faces in the mirror, I finally came to my decision. I went over to my step dad's mansion to hang with the gang a bit before they left; we were in the game room and having a great time.

Kailyn and I were playing just dance 4 and getting extremely tired, "So Juliet, have you figured out your answer?" Trying to catch a breath when the dance was over I tiredly answered her "That I have, I did a lot of thinking and finally came to a conclusion."

She could tell what my answer was just from the look in my eyes and she smiled. The rest of the gang got away from their games and got their luggage to head for the airport, I texted the guys to go to the airport with us and they said that they would be there.

Once everyone got everything into the limo we all got into the car and headed for the airport. The car ride took a while so we were all playing truth or dare in the back of the limo, and it got pretty loud and crazy.

By the time we got to the airport the guys were waiting for us at the boarding gate, when Hikaru saw me I could see his face light up and he smiled. I smiled back at him and said my last goodbyes to the gang; Tyler spoke to me "So what was your decision? Are you coming with us or staying?"

Everyone looked at me waiting to know my answer but Kailyn knew it before we left, I looked at the gang "I love you guys and it would be awesome to go back" I turned to look at Hikaru and the guys and smiled "But there are some things here that I can't get in Australia."

Hailie hugged me "So you're not coming back with us?" I could hear the sadness in her voice and see the sadness on the gangs faces."Yes, I'm staying, but I promise that I will visit as much as I can during breaks. Now give me a hug you big bunch of weirdo's! "

A big group hug broke out and we got stared at by many other people, we eventually let go when the gang had to board the plane. I waved goodbye to them and me and the guys watched them fly off into the sky.

I turned away from the window and looked at Hikaru "Now to answer your question Hikaru, I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend already." His face filled with complete shock "WHAT?! Who is he?!" I couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"Why are you laughing?! Who is your boyfriend?!" I stopped laughing at continued to smile at him "You" The look on Hikaru's face was absolutely priceless, his anger went away and he picked me up and spun me around "Don't do that to me! You freaked me out".

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and he hugged me, we all made our way out of the airport but I got stared at since Hikaru was piggy backing me back to the limo. On the way back Hikaru and I sat next to each other and were holding hands the whole time.

The guys dropped me off at my place but Hikaru stayed with me, we watched the limo drive off and we went inside to go watch TV or something. I noticed that Dad wasn't home so we had the house to ourselves but Sam was still in the backyard so I let him in.

Sam smelled someone new and tackled Hikaru to the floor to sniff him, Sam barked and licked Hikaru's face to show his approval. "Sorry about Sam, he is kind of overprotective of me so he has to make sure that you're not a person that would hurt me."

"Um alright" Hikaru smiled and played with Sam for a bit while I made hot chocolate and put on the fire. Hikaru put on a romance movie and dimmed the lights; Sam fell asleep during the middle of the movie. I was using Hikaru as my personal pillow and he had his arm around me, the movie had ended and we were in complete darkness.

I felt Hikaru's warm breath across my ear as he softly whispered "I love you Juliet". He softly kissed my cheek and I turned my head in his direction and whispered "I love you to Hikaru". I felt his soft warm lips press against mine as he held my head in place with his hand.

His lips slowly parted and I could feel my cheeks get a little warm. He slid his tongue into my mouth and twirled it around mine, my face was completely flushed red and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Hikaru slowly pulled away and I could barely see a smile on his face in the complete darkness, he laid down and I laid next to him.

Resting my head on Hikaru's shoulder and him holding me close, we both drifted off to sleep. I dreamed about him and what might happen in the future, I knew that there wasn't another guy like Hikaru out there. He was the one, I was his Juliet and he was my Romeo.


End file.
